In the prior art, wheel hub drives are usually used in floor trolleys. Since compared with flat or conical gear transmissions, they have the advantage that the transmission, drive motor, brake and wheel take up the least space. In addition, the use of wheel hub drives, enables chassis without through-going axle shafts to be made.
An essential feature of a wheel hub drive is the enveloping circle, i.e., the circle produced around the steering axis when the drive is steered or turned. In wheel hub drives of the prior art, the enveloping circle is determined by the dimensions of the transmission in combination with the motor and brake. This means that the radius of the enveloping circle is relatively large compared with the radius of a circle determined during steering by the turning of the running wheel.
The purpose of the present invention is to indicate a wheel hub drive in which the running wheel is what determines the enveloping circle, so that the smallest possible enveloping circle results.